Not Jealousy
by AthenaGA94
Summary: Buttercup is older now, and now that the Rowdy's have returned Butch has taken a liking to her.  She's always refused, but recently she can't stand seeing Butch with other girls.  Could it be love?
1. Chapter 1

Sequel to **Just in my Head** if you didn't read it, it could stand on its own, but I recommend reading the first one. Again just so there is no confusion.

Bubbles: Brooke

Blaire: Buttercup

Bridget: Blossom

* * *

**I knelt in the slowly blowing grass of the soccer field as I tightened the laces to my soccer cleats. I was in the middle of practice, but the coach had given us a five minute break. Surprisingly in that five minute break six boys on my team had asked me to the biggest dance of the year. "Uh—Blaire, I was wondering if you'd like to," Ethan, our team's left guard stammered nervously. By the looks of it, play number seven was making his move. I straightened and gave him a small coy smile. The abnormally tall Ethan gulped, his eyes immediately finding the grass at his feet interesting.**

**"Come on Walters, I don't need you chatting up the Jr. Captain," The Coach scolded from the other side of the field. Despite being a girl, my athletic abilities allowed me to be on the Boys Team, after much influence on my own part. Ethan turned away quickly and made his way back to his position, but not without his ears turning an impressive shade of crimson. With a sigh, I tightened the stubby pigtails at the small of my neck. "You too Streak; I don't need my star player getting rusty." I smirked and pounded dirt to get to the Forwards position. It was about time I got some grime on this new uniform. **

**Twenty minutes later, I made my way back to the side of the field to retrieve my duffle bag. "Hey Butterbutt, today's your lucky day." With an over exaggerated sigh, I turned away from my bag to see my least favorite person. Butch Jojo made his way toward me, his feet working skillfully on the soccer ball before him. He stopped and picked up the soccer ball; letting it drop harmlessly in front of me.**

**"What are you moving far away and never coming back," I countered coolly. Butch rolled his eyes; he had obviously expected that sort of response from me. **

**"No, but you can keep dreaming on that one. It's your lucky day because you're the lucky girl I'm taking to the dance," Butch stated, almost as if he was proud to say it. It had been over six months since the Rowdy's had returned to Townsville, and for some reason Butch had taken a fancy to me after month four. A charming smile spread across his lips as he saw the horrified look on my face. "I know you should be speechless, girls would die to go with me. Can't you just see it now?" My eyebrows rose as I took a step closer to him, my expression quickly turning impish.**

**"Yeah I see something all right. You want to know what I see," I purred seductively. He nodded closing his eyes and pursing his lips so he looked somewhat like a fish. I bit back a laugh and positioned myself in front of the soccer ball. With one swift, accurate kick the ball hit Butch in the groin. He groaned loudly before crumpling in the ground. "Ah yes, you being unable to have children." I laughed loudly as I grabbed my gym bag and hurried in the school for my first period study hall. **

**I entered the school only to be suffocated by the usual number of bustling teens, but out of them all only two seemed to catch my eyes. Brooke and her boyfriend Boomer were together at her locker talking quietly to each other. Brooke was pulling books out of her locker as Boomer was propped comfortably against the wall beside her locker. I approached them, still somewhat irritated by Butch's futile attempts. **

**"Oh hey Blaire, by the look on your face I'm assuming Butch told you that he was your date from the dance," She questioned, her wide set eyes filled with amusement. I cracked my knuckles loudly, it was an odd habit I did when I was angry. "Calm down Blaire, Boomer just told me about it. And besides whenever your face is as red as it is right now, I know Butch had something to do with it." I pushed past Brooke and looked at Boomer with my most fierce glower.**

**"Keep that brother of yours away from me Boomer, or I'll make sure his balls are so damaged he won't be able to pleasure himself," I nearly shouted, attracting myself several questioning glances from passerby students. Boomer nodded slowly, his form appeared relax, but I could sense the fear that rolled off of him. Brooke shook her head, but didn't argue. She may have the courage to stand up to me now, but she knew better to get in my way when I was angry.**

**After threatening Boomer, I made my way to the Library for my study hall, the one time I had to goof off. The Librarian greeted me warmly as I passed her to get to m usual spot where I read comic books and listened to my IPod. My feet were folded comfortably on the table in front of me as I lazily sifted through the latest edition of the Justice League Comics.**

**"Don't you have homework to do?" I glanced up and gave the speaker a heavy lidded gaze. Brick Jojo, the eldest of the Jojo brothers, stood in front of me holding a generous stack of books in his muscular arms. He was the most studious of the brothers, excluding Boomer's fascination with Shakespeare. **

**"And your point is nerd?" I questioned with a wide yawn. Brick wrinkled his nose in what I assumed to be disgust as he took a seat at the table, allowing the books to clatter loudly on the hard surface. He hated when I addressed him as such, but I could care less.**

**"I prefer the term Academically Gifted," He stated with a sneer.**

**"And I prefer the term, I don't care, now what do you want Brick," I spat back in annoyance. I already had to deal with one Rowdy; I didn't need his smart comments as well. Brick rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair.**

**"I heard you rejected Butch, again. From what I hear he's in the nurse's office for treatment of his...issue," Brick explained with a pleased glint in his eye. I smiled as I let my mind entertain the thought of the story he'd have to share with the nurse on how his balls were injured, rejected by a girl, I'm sure she'd get a laugh out of that. "Though I'm not really sure why he's so dead set on getting you as his date, lots of girls asked him to the dance, all just as pretty." I rolled my eyes, what girl would want to go with that son of a bitch. "Don't worry though, I'm sure he'll get tired of being rejected soon, I know I would." Brick stood and took his books from the table. "It's a pity though, the two of you would have made such a great—"**

**"Just move along Brick before I rip out your tongue," I threatened. He laughed quietly, before ducking into the bookshelves and disappearing from my sight. Brick was probably saying all that stuff so I would feel bad, but it wasn't going to work. Butch had probably talked him into coming and talking to me about it. I turned back to my comic book and pushed all thoughts of the Rowdy's out of my head.**

**I made it through most of the day with avoiding Butch that is until lunch came around. I sat in our usual spot with Brooke who was reading our assigned reading in American Literature. I wrinkled my nose at her. "How can you read something as boring as that without falling asleep?" I hissed. Brooke glanced from over the binding and rolled her eyes. **

**"Because unlike you, I like having grades that are above a D in English, it is my native language after all," She replied. I shook my head and turned to look at the lunch line. Barbie Rich stood near the back, her short mini skirt and yellow midriff marking her as slutty, which she was. Normally I wouldn't pay any attention to her, but the man she was clinging to caught my attention. Butch stood with Barbie, looking quite pleased that she was hanging on him like a useless blow up doll for his pleasure. **

**"That son of a bitch," I mumbled. Brooke glanced up from her book and followed my line of sight. She appeared to be just as surprised as I was. I felt the heat in my cheeks rise as Butch grabbed Barbie's ass and gave it a generous squeeze. "Why the hell is he letting that leech sucking Princess, hang on him like that."**

**"If I didn't know you any better Blaire, I'd say that was jealousy in your voice," Brooke commented with a smirk. By this point I was seething with anger, but I didn't know why. I shouldn't care who Butch lets hang on him, as long as it's not me.**

**"I don't give a damn; I just think they should get a room. I might heave on this table at the sight of it," I lied. In reality, I didn't know why I was so bothered by it. I let my seat drag across the linoleum floor before I stood and left the cafeteria to wander the halls.**

**They were relatively empty aside from the fast approaching Football jocks. Leading them was none other than Alex Ellerman, the star quarter back. He stopped next to me, a smarmy grin on his face. "Hey Blaire, nice boobs, maybe you should be my date for the dance," He stated confidently. "I can see that you want to in those pretty little eyes of yours." The only problem with his statement were his eyes weren't anywhere near mine. **

**"No way in hell Ellerman, I don't like guys who only care how large a girl's—"Someone stepped in front of me, cutting me off from what I was about to say. The girl wore a plaid skirt that fell about knee length and a silk blouse.**

**"Is there a problem here gentlemen," The girl questioned coldly. They shook their heads quickly, immediately shrinking away from her icy glare. "Good now get out of here before there is one." The boys made their way down the hall, but not before Alex could give me one last suggestive wink. Bridget turned to look at me, her eyes screamed disappointment. "Blaire, you can't afford getting into another fist fight at school. It took all my persuasion last time to keep the Professor from sending you to military school."**

**"To be completely honest I would have preferred that," I countered. "Besides, it's not my fault he's a jack—" **

**"And enough with the swearing, I know you don't believe in censorship. But please at school, have the decency to at least cut it to a minimum," Bridget continued, cutting me off once more. I scowled at her and turned swiftly to return to the cafeteria. I hated when Bridget got all motherly on me. Brooke and Boomer were sitting at the lunch table when I reentered, their heads placed closely together as they poured over one of Boomer's latest Shakespearean books he got. I took a seat beside them and Bridget sat opposite of me. Boomer, who was beside me sidled closer to Brooke as his eyes watched me closely. I was more than aware that he feared me, but by this point I didn't care. Brick soon made his way to our table and pecked Bridget lightly on the cheek. **

**I peered over their heads to the back of the cafeteria. Butch sat at the table, Barbie practically being cradled in his lap as she sucked on his mouth with her ruby red lips. I gagged and turned back to the others at the table. "Has there been any sign of Mojo Jojo Brick?" I questioned, trying to get my mind off of Butch. Brick shook his head slowly and looked at Bridget.**

**"No there hasn't, but there hasn't been any sign of HIM either. In fact, it's like both of them just vanished off the face of the earth without a trace," The red head answered softly. "Ever since the clone incident, there hasn't been much sign of either of them. Which isn't good, because they still have the Chemical X and our DNA," He stated. Brooke winced as she rubbed her forearm softly. You could still see the scars from the battle. It had affected her most out of all of us. I just didn't understand how our two biggest foes could just disappear without a trace.**

**"Well, I guess we'll have to keep looking. Bridget has all of the Professor's computers wired to find any traces of them. But so far there haven't been any," I replied with a small sigh. The others also sighed distraughtly. We had been searching for the last three months for them, but still nothing.**

**I buttoned the final loop of my clerk vest as I landed in front of the Townsville Sporting Goods Store. As I entered the store, Butch was already there unpacking some boxes and placing them in their respectful spots. I passed him without so much as a wary glance, still seething with a little anger towards him. Unfortunately for me, Butch didn't like to be ignored. "You Butterbutt, was it just me or did you look totally pissed off at lunch today?" He questioned as he pulled another box of supplies from the back storage room.**

**"No, I was trying not to heave all over the table. That leech sucking Princess had a pretty tight grasp," I paused and looked at him briefly. "...On your mouth." I threw my backpack behind the counter and took a seat on the cashier's desk.**

**"Oh that, well what did you expect me to do? She wouldn't leave me alone until I gave her what she wanted," Butch stated nonchalantly as he placed a baseball bat on the rack. My knuckles cracked loudly. "Is that jealousy I hear Butterbutt?" He laughed heartily as I continued to seethe. Without thinking I grabbed the closest object and chucked it at him, it happened to be baseball mitt, which landed harmlessly on the floor after hitting the back of his head. "Oh, sorry, what was I thinking? You being jealous is unheard of."**

**"What's that supposed to mean?" I almost screamed. The heat rose in my face and I could tell it was bright red. Butch shrugged as he turned away.**

**"What I mean is the only two emotions you've ever portrayed is anger and psychopathic anger. There isn't much of a variation," Butch replied. Silence fell over us as he continued to unpack and I sat on the counter watching him. Did he really mean that? I mean it's not like he has much variation either, it's either cocky or asshole. Finally, he turned back and looked at me. "Are you just going to sit there or are you going to actually do your job Butterbutt?"**

**"But I like sitting here, it makes me feel special," I teased half-heartedly. Butch rolled his eyes and gave a dismissive wave.**

**"Then be special while you unpack those basketballs over there. You may be higher in rank, but you need to pull your own weight around too," Butch stated barely looking up from his work.**

**"Fine, but if I break a nail it's on your head," I said, giving my best Barbie imitation. I could hear him snicker quietly. "Dick," I mumbled only loud enough for him to hear. And with that we continued with our jobs, only occasionally speaking to the other, much to my relief.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Later that night, I was sitting on my bed throwing a soccer ball harmlessly into the air. Brooke and Bridget were on their beds. Brooke still reading that blasted book and Bridget typing away on her laptop for any traces of Mojo Jojo. "So tell me again why I have to go shopping with you guys?" I finally asked breaking the serene silence of the room. Brooke glanced up from her book and rolled her eyes.**

**"Because, I want you to wear a formal dress to the formal dance, there will be no combat boots and baggy pants allowed. Fashion is important to me, and you may as well accept it that I want you to look your best too," She explained irritably. I wrinkled my nose and threw the ball at her. She immediately blocked it with her hands and glared at me. "Don't give me that face Blaire, I want you to make a good impression on your date after all." She smirked and returned to her book.**

**"He's not my date, and who says I'm even going?" I finally stated. This brought both Bridget and Brooke to look up from their work. "Yeah, you heard me. I may not even want to go to this stupid dance."**

**"But Blaire—"Bridget began slowly. A low beeping sound from Bridget's computer brought our attention to it. "We've picked something up." I jumped off my bed and hurried over to her frilly pink covered bed to glance at the computer screen. "The program found something in the Japanese area. It appears there has been a sighting of Mojo Jojo, but it's only a rumor." **

**"Well what are we waiting for let's get to it, I've been waiting to bash that monkey's face in," I replied immediately clicking the charm of my choker necklace. A tingling sensation washed over my body as changed into the PPG attire.**

**"Blaire calm down, I think we need a little more information before we jump into battle. We'd be flying blind. This is only a rumored sighting after all, not the real thing," Bridget explained. My heart sank as I pressed the charm of my choker and changed back into my pajamas. "Don't worry, we'll get there soon enough, then you can bash his face in, but not tonight."**

**"Whatever," I mumbled as I collapsed onto my plain cargo green comforter. Brooke mumbled something that I couldn't quite pick up, but I was sure it was a burn on me no doubt. "Shut up Brooke."**

**"I didn't say anything bad about you, I was thinking to myself. I still do that you know," She replied hotly. Ever since the Rowdy's had gotten here, Brooke had become more confident at standing up to me, I didn't like it. "Just go to sleep, we're going shopping tomorrow and you're coming with." I rolled my eyes and turned over in my bed, done with hearing my sisters' voices. Eventually I fell asleep, and I could finally ignore them.**

**The next morning, I woke up when a loud clattering that came from the kitchen. "Sorry girls," The Professor called apologetically. I groaned and turned to look at Brooke's section of the room, which was covered with varying shades of blue.**

**"Brooke, the Professor is trying to cook again," I moaned from under my thick comforter. Brooke groaned as well as she turned over in bed to glare at me. "Go and help him before he burns down the house."**

**"Let him, it will teach him to stop trying to cook. Everyone knows that's my job in this house," She mumbled as she pulled the silvery comforter tighter over her head. "I'm going back to bed, if you smell smoke, wake me up and I'll think about saving him." It was obvious Brooke was not an early riser, but it was quite amusing to hear what came out of her mouth at such an early hour. I had just gotten comfortable again, when someone slammed our door open.**

**"Rise and shine girls, it's time to go shopping," Bridget, our early riser, nearly sang as she strolled into our room. I cracked open an eye to glare at her. She was already fully dressed in her pleated pink skirt and formal blouse. She made her way over to the windows and whipped open the blinds. I swore I heard Brooke hiss as she fell clumsily out of bed as the light poured over her. "You were the one who wanted to go shopping Brooke." **

**"Yeah at like one in the afternoon, what time is it anyway," She mumbled pulling herself into a standing position. I sat up slowly and watched her scramble through her drawers for some clothes.**

**"7:30, the Professor was making breakfast so I decided to make sure he didn't burn the house down," Bridget chirped. I raised an eyebrow at her, Bridget didn't know how to work the microwave, let alone cook. "But I think we should get to the mall earlier before all the good dresses are snatched, I hear Barbie and her squad are going at one so we should get there before they pick over all the good stuff."**

**"Who cares if they're first or not, they pick all the slutty dresses anyway," I countered as I rolled out of bed and in front of my dresser. I pulled open one of the many messily stuffed drawers and began to sift through them for something decent to wear. Quickly I pulled out my favorite cargo jeans and a black tank top. "Besides, it's not like I'm even going to find a dress. I'm not going remember."**

**"Oh yes you are Blaire. You don't have to go with Butch, but you have to come, none-the-less. This would be the perfect place for Mojo Jojo to strike, it's cliché after all." Bridget interjected. I thought about it for a moment, it was true; cliché was Mojo Jojo's forte. "Now get dressed both of you, we'll be leaving at 8:30."**

**We had already made our way through six different department stores at the Townsville Mall and still nothing could be found that caught any of our attention. Brooke and Bridget were still hopeful, but I had given up after we entered the first store. I didn't want to go to the dance so I found it hardly fair that I had to endure this torture. "I have a good feeling about this store," Brooke said as she turned into yet another Maurice's dress shop. I groaned loudly, but followed her anyway, it's not like I really had much of a choice anyway. They began to peruse the racks while I stared at the frilly, bedazzled dresses in disgust. **

**"Hello may I help you?" I pivoted quickly to snap at the shop clerk, only to stop short. A punk girl with several piercings stared back at me with the same livid expression. She wore the Maurice's clerk vest and a nametag that read "Hi my name is Dorothy" on it.**

**"Nope, just want to get out of this dress shop as soon as possible," I replied coolly. Dorothy nodded and propped herself on the counter beside me.**

**"I know what you mean, I hate working here. What brings you to a Maurice's if you hate it so much?" She questioned, pulling at her multi-colored dreadlocks that fell down her back.**

**"I'm being forced to go to a Dance at my school. My sisters are making me go dress shopping because they say combat boots don't cut it as formal," I stated imitating Brooke's dead-panned tone. Dorothy snickered and looked at Bridget and Brooke as they shifted through the clothes.**

**"Well if you want shopping to be done, you're going to want to have the help of someone who knows what goes on in a dress shop," She stated gesturing to herself less than enthusiastically. This girl looked like she belonged in a Hot Topic more so than a Maurice's. "I know where the sexier dresses are, come with me." She took me around the wrist and guided me to the back of the store. We walked past the frilly dresses and I gagged inwardly. "I know its sickening isn't it?" She pushed through the dressing rooms and entered a small storage room. "These are the scanty dresses that we aren't allowed to show our customers. But you look like someone who would appreciate them."**

**Dorothy pulled out a rather large box from behind the door and opened it. Her fingers were long and spiderlike against the dark fabrics. She pulled out the first dress and showed it to me. I swallowed a gasp and settled for a sneer as well. The dress was beautiful, but I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of knowing. It was a dark cargo green with a long scooped back. It was about knee length with beaded trim, nothing about it gave off the sexy appeal, but I admit it was pretty. "So what do you think?" She asked with a smirk.**

**"Eh it's ok," I replied nonchalantly as I turned to leave. Her hands wrapped around my wrist and pulled me back into the room. "I'm not really for dresses if you haven't noticed." Dorothy rolled her eyes and put the dress in my hands.**

**"Take it, I know when someone likes what they see," She stated with a quick wink. "Now let's get out of here before the boss sees us." We hurried out of the storage room and back into the store. Brooke and Bridget were at the checkout desks with their selections, each staying true to their color schemes.**

**"Oh Blaire, you found something too, that's great!" Brooke stated with a small smile. I nodded slowly and made my way to the checkout desk as well. Dorothy slipped behind the counter and gave me a quick wink, I smiled and returned it. Maybe **_**this**_** Maurice's wasn't that bad. **

**We had just stopped at the Food Court for lunch when Brooke squealed happily. Bridget and I looked up from our food trays to watch her jump into Boomer's arms and give him a hug. Of course the Rowdy's would show up here. Bridget stood and kissed Brick lightly on the lips, while I remained seated, mumbling a quick string of curses under my breath.**

**The chair across from me scraped the tiled floor and I knew who had taken a seat. "Hey Buttercup, didn't know you were one for shopping," Butch observed peering at the bag at my feet. I grumbled in response and continued to eat. He hadn't called me Buttercup in awhile. "Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." **

**"Looks like someone forgot to leave their mouth at the door, shut up Butch. I was forced to come shopping not that it matters to you, so just piss off," I replied icily, kicking him in the knee harshly. I saw him wince in response, but aside from that the gesture didn't faze him. "Shouldn't you be busy tonguing Ms. Barbie Rich?" Butch's face wrinkled in disgust even at the thought, but apart of me knew it was only an act. He would do anything to get a girl, and liked any attention that any girl gave him.**

**"I told you before she wouldn't leave me alone unless I let her kiss me," He stated with a thick snarl. I waved dismissively and continued to eat my lunch; he really was a bad liar. Butch pressed his forefinger and thumb along the bridge of his nose as he let out a grudging sigh. "Fine, yes I admit I wanted Barbie to kiss me, but I had my reasons for letting her do it." He threw his hands into the air and stood up from his seat. "I was trying to strike a conversation Buttercup, I'm not that bad at being good am I? You really do get jealous, just because you don't want me doesn't mean some other girl doesn't either. I'm done being rejected, that's why I'm taking Barbie to the dance." Butch turned away from me and walked in long strides to the nearest video game store, which left me alone. I felt the heat rise in my face as his final sentence sunk seeped into my skull like a poisonous acid.**

**"What the hell," I hissed under my breath; grasping the tray with such strength I snapped it in half. I attracted the questioning stares from several passerby families as well as my sisters. Bridget was definitely going to have to talk me out of this one when we got home. Bridget shook her head and met me at the table, her thin lips set in a disapproving line.**

**"What was that Blaire?" She scolded, her mother like instinct immediately kicking in. "Do you want to get kicked out of the mall? You can't always let your anger get the better of you Blaire."**

**"You don't think I don't know that Bridget?" I snapped. Bridget winced away from me, but still held her disapproving gaze. Without meeting her gaze I stood and started making my way toward the exit.**

**"Where are you going?" Bridget called after me. I didn't answer and simply pushed the door and walked into the streets of Townsville alone. **


	3. Chapter 3

**The citizens passed me by without as much as a glance and simply continued on to do their business. Kids played at the Townsville Park across the street, everything was named after this god damn town. **

**I made my way toward the park and watched as the parents watched their children play on the brightly colored jungle gym. A cluster of tall oak trees grew near the back of the park. The trees provided shade and there was always a small breeze even on a warmer spring day like today. This is one of the reasons this was my favorite spot to go to when I was too angry to face anyone. I took a seat underneath a fairly large tree and closed my eyes.**

**I had no real reason to get so angry at the mall, but for some reason, I just did. Butch didn't belong to me, so he could take whomever he wanted to that damn dance. I had rejected him after all, so if he wanted to take Barbie he had every right to. He had always been a teaser, even when we were five, so why should now be any different, just because he was a clone. So it's not like I could actually believe that he really wanted to go with me, just another one of his pranks. But now that Butch was ignoring me to be with Barbie, I felt this empty pit begin to grow at the bottom of my stomach. It throbbed and yearned to hear him call me Butterbutt again or tease me halfheartedly.**

**"Hey." My eyes fluttered open in surprise as I gazed around to find my greeter. Brooke sat at the trunk of an opposing tree, with our shopping bags in her hands. Spread across her face was an apologetic smile. "Why did you runaway like that Blaire? Bridget almost came after you she was so mad." I snorted and crossed my arms over my chest bitterly.**

**"She should have, I haven't had a good fight in awhile," I replied sourly, turning to look at the kids on the playground. Brooke sighed in front of me, the rustling of shopping bags could be heard. My gaze shifted back to her when she placed her hands lightly on the flats of my knees and held my stare with her own piercing gaze.**

**"Why do you always have to be like that? Is fighting and anger the only answer for everything to you?" She asked. An awkward silence fell over us as she continued to glower at me from behind her long blonde bangs. I fidgeted uncomfortably and tried to ignore her. "I know you Blaire, you have something on your mind, just tell me what it is."**

**"Do you remember when we were that age?" I questioned, gazing distantly at the children again.**

**"What are you—"**

**"When we were kids and didn't have a care what the latest fashion was, or who was dating who? I miss those times they were much less dramatic then times right now are," I continued. "Sometimes I wish going to the dance with someone wasn't such a major dilemma." Brooke's hands disappeared from my knees and I felt her presence beside me now. **

**"Is that what this is about? Did Butch do say something to you about the dance?" Brooke questioned curiously, the accusing tone of her voice completely gone now.**

**"He didn't ask me to the dance again, if that's what you're wondering. He's going with Barbie Rich now," I admitted quietly. It was very rare that I dropped my rough exterior, but Brooke was one of the few who actually listened to me. We didn't always get along, but we respected each other for the most part.**

**"And you're jealous about it?" Brooke added quizzically, her head slanting to the side casually. I sneered at the thought, why did everyone believe I was jealous?**

**"No, I just don't believe they're right for each other," I whispered lamely. Even I couldn't believe that had come out of my mouth, so I had a very hard time thinking Brooke bought that excuse. "I don't know why I'm so upset." Another silence fell over us as Brooke thought carefully before responding. My fingers combed through the grass as I began to ponder what really brought on my anger, it couldn't be jealousy.**

**"I still believe you have a bit of jealousy. You're jealous because Barbie took the attention Butch had always given you. Let's face it; you can be a bit self-centered when you want to be. And when someone doesn't pay attention to you, you get jealous. It's a natural emotion Blaire." Brooke finally noted. For some odd reason, Brooke's words made sense and I could see why I was so angry. **

**"Everyone's still at the mall if you want to come back. Butch is back too I think. After seeing you storm off he came right out of the Game Stop and asked about you," Brooke replied coolly as she stood and offered me her hand. My thoughts went back to Butch and I shook my head quickly. I was still uncertain I wanted to even look at Butch right now.**

**"That's fine, I think I'm gonna go home and work on my math homework," I commented thoughtlessly. Brooke looked as if she had something else to say, but I shot into the sky before she could do so. My mother's place wasn't far from the mall so I decided to head there. I barely talked to my mom anymore, but I knew she was always working nowadays, so it was most likely deserted. She hated that I chose to live with the Professor when I was so young, but I couldn't stand her, she hated who I was and always wanted to change me. I guess the best place would be to hide out there for a few hours. At least until everything would cool off for a little bit then, I would head back home to the Professor and the girls.**


End file.
